


Three French Hens

by Kimmi_watch



Series: Kimmi's 12 Days of Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oops, blind dates, heh get it, meddling pack members, mothering hens, no Christmas in this one either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, Cora and Lydia decide that Derek needs some love in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three French Hens

**Author's Note:**

> The next part in my series of unconnected fics inspired by the 12 Days of Christmas song.

It was official. Allison, Cora and Lydia were the bane of Derek's existence. They had made it their life's mission to meddle in his life. This time, he decided, they'd gone too far. 

You see, they'd taken it upon themselves and decided that he was lonely. How could he be lonely when he had a whole pack practically living on top of him all the time, he wanted to know. Everyone had decided that Derek, as the oldest member of their pack who wasn't an authority figure to any of them like Melissa or John or Chris or Alan, should get a house. Not a burnt out husk of a house with bad memories, not an abandoned anything, not an apartment linked in their minds to a death of a packmate, but a proper house. One with all the walls intact, one with running water and working electricity, one that didn't have a thousand bad memories attached to it. 

So he'd gotten a house, which meant that his pack mates were over all the time. All. Of. The. Time. He'll wake up in the morning and head into the kitchen to start the coffee machine, only to find that it had already been made and he had a pack member or more sitting around the kitchen table, eating his food. He'll leave the house to go for a run and come back to someone using his couch and television, or using his dining room table to have group study sessions on. He'll have a shower and someone would wander in to use the toilet, because his pack had no boundaries, or he'll be sleeping and wake up with pack members curled up around him in his bed.

He loved his packmates, he really, really did. He never wanted to go back to a time where he was alone, go back to a time where the people who were now his packmates had either flat out hated him or barely tolerated him. But this meddling in his life was something he wished he could do without.

They meant the best of course, and he loved them for that, but he just really wished he could get them to realize that he didn't want to have a romantic relationship in his life. He'd had bad experiences in the past and besides, the only person he was interested in romantically wasn't interested in him the same way.

"Derek, you're gonna love her." Allison assures him, giving him her usual Disney Princess smile, complete with the dimples that could melt ice when they were used to their full extent. Needless to say, they were being used to their full extent.

"I doubt it." He sassed back, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a toddler not getting their way.

"She's in my spin class." She continued, as though he hadn't even spoken. "She's really sweet and kind and I think you'll like her." 

Derek was just about to answer that sweet and kind definitely wasn't his type when Stiles wandered over chewing an apple - stolen out of Derek's fruit bowl mind you - and shrugged. "Why not give it a shot, Derek? You must get lonely here all by yourself." He tells him, elbowing him in the side. Derek sighed but nodded, knowing it wouldn't work but giving it a shot anyway.

The date was a complete and utter failure. Amanda, the woman he'd been set up with, was really sweet and kind, but she was too sweet and kind. She spent her free time at soup kitchens and gave blood as often as she could and helped little old ladies across the street. Derek could admit that he was more than a little bit of an asshole. He was a little selfish and he was mean to people he didn't know, sometimes even to people he did know. He didn't like people, and while he helped people by fighting all the supernatural baddies who came to town, nobody knew that and he couldn't exactly tell her that.

They ended the date with a handshake and a promise to never let Allison set them up together again.

Cora was next, reveling a little in Allison's disappointment of her set up not working out because like Derek, she was kind of a jerk. "I'm just saying, maybe it didn't work out because Allison set you up with a human. A werewolf might be better. Sally is a strong Beta from the pack I stayed with after the fire. She's passing through town and if it works out, I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying." She told him, giving him a sweet smile before turning and smirking at Allison.

Derek rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to tell her that no, he doesn't want to be set up again, but Stiles shoves his feet on his lap and uses them to prod his stomach. "Hey, a little werewolf on werewolf action may be just what you need." He says, raising and lowering his eyebrows and giving him a dirty looking grin. Derek stares at him a moment longer, watching as Stiles continues to raise and lower his eyebrows at him. 

He rolls his eyes, trying not to let the grin that wants to spread over his face out at Stiles' ridiculousness. He finds himself nodding and agreeing to the date anyway and blames it on Stiles distracting him too much and making him let his guard down.

Sally, the werewolf Cora set him up with, is nice enough but all she wants to talk about is werewolf matters. Her pack are very in tune with their wolf and all she wants to talk about it the hunt and the feeling of shifting and how it feels to let your wolf control you. Derek's family were very tuned in to their wolf side too, but they also valued their human sides more than Sally's pack seems to. Plus he's part of Scott's pack now and Scott is very big on not letting your wolf consume you like it does Sally's pack.

At the end of the night they both agree that for all they share in common, they're too different for anything to work between them.

Lydia is next to give it a shot. It might take her a little longer but she seems to be watching him, trying to figure out the best person to set him up with. He can see the wheels turning in her head as she watches him, almost like she has equations for his perfect date spinning through her mind. She's a genius and he knows that her idea of who to set him up with will be based more on who she thinks would match him other than who she wishes would match him like the other two did.

"Wednesday, 7 o'clock. Susan will be waiting at the restaurant for you." She tells him, sliding a piece of paper into his pocket with a restaurant and meal ideas written on it into his pocket.

"I'm not going on another date, Lydia." He tells her stubbornly, trying to shove the paper back into her hands. She purses her lips and stares him down. Derek has faced many trials, has stood toe to toe with the scariest baddies imaginable, but Lydia Martin is perhaps the scariest of them all.

"Dude, you should probably just do what she says. It's probably safer that way." Stiles whispers in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He nods, not only because he's right, it would be safer, but also because his mind tends to turn to mush when Stiles is that close to him.

The date is the worst date he's ever been on. The woman, Susan, is kind of a terrible person. She's mouthy and annoying and seems to only care about an extremely small circle of people. She seems incredibly smart but she tends to fixate on one topic of conversation until there's nothing left to say about it. He watches as she shoves food in her mouth in a kind of disgusting matter and whoever taught her to use a straw was seriously misguided because she chews on it and shoves it around her mouth more than she sucks from it.

At the end of the date she tells him that she's sorry, but it would never work out between them. Apparently she's hung up on someone else. Gorgeous, smart, moody, really funny when she wants to be, brave and amazing. She says she's too good for her, that they're just friends and she'll never see her that way, especially because Susan used to have a crush on one of their other friends, Larry, that lasted for a really long time when they were younger, but the way she speaks about her it's kind of like the sun shines out of her ass and if this Daria person can't see that, there's something wrong with her. Derek just wishes someone, maybe a very particular someone, could feel that way about him.

When all three of his mothering hens approach him one more time, this time all together, he swears to himself he's not going to break. There is no way he's putting himself through that hell again. He's prepared this time because Stiles isn't around to distract him and convince him to go ahead with it. There is no way he's breaking.

"Please." Allison begs, batting her eyelashes at him and giving him a pouty look.

"No." He tells her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Derek, you're being kind of a butt about this. We're just trying to help." Cora tells him, sounding bored but he can see how much she really cares hiding behind her eyes.

"I get that Cora." He assures her, making her look excited that it's worked. "But no. No way in Hell am I doing that again." He tells her, making her face fall and glare at him.

Lydia stays back for a moment so he glares her down. She may be the scariest person he knows, may have the ability to intimidate anyone she wants to, but he's not going to let her work her powers of evil on him again. "I made a... miscalculation before." She tells him, looking loathe to admit she made a mistake. "I've corrected the mistake I made the first time and this time we all agree with the person we've chosen for you." She tells him. He glares her down, determined not to break. 

"Come on, Derek. Trust us." Cora tells him, making him falter slightly.

"We won't bother you again if it doesn't work out." Allison adds. That's certainly tempting.

"You're doing this." Lydia declares. "Your date will be waiting for you. You're going to show up and you're going to have a good time and that's all there is to it." She adds, spinning on her heel and leaving the room. She's so confident that he won't turn her down, and that annoys him. Derek is his own person, he's not going to let a 5 foot nothing genius banshee boss him around.

Still, he finds himself standing outside the diner they'd chosen as his date location, his favorite diner mind you, on the day of his date. He hates himself a little for caving in but promises himself that if he's not having fun, if his date is terrible, if the person is so far out of his type when he walks in that he's just going to turn around and walk out.

He's not at all prepared when he walks inside and finds Stiles sitting in a booth. There's no one else in the diner and he's pretty sure Lydia bought the whole place out for his date which is crazy but definitely something she'd do, so he knows that Stiles is his date. He swallows heavily and walks over. He notices that Stiles is fidgeting, looking nervous, and it only increases when Derek takes his place opposite him.

"Please don't kill me." Stiles squeaks out when he sits down. "They made me do it." He adds. Derek finds himself deflating in disappointment.

"Oh." He says, sinking down in his seat. "Well, if you don't want this to be... we could just have dinner. It's okay." He tells him, staring at the tabletop so he doesn't have to see how much Stiles doesn't want this to be a date. Stiles is quiet for too long and he finally looks back up at him, seeing him looking shocked and kind of hopeful.

"You're not mad that it's me?" He asks and Derek shakes his head. "You wouldn't... mind me being your date?" He adds and Derek pauses for a moment before shaking his head again. He can't believe he's admitting it to Stiles because it's something he never thought he would, but he is. 

When he looks up again Stiles is smiling brightly. He looks elated and confident and so, so beautiful it steals his breath away.

"Well then, _date_ , what should we order. Lydia's paying, you know, so we could actually order one of everything off the menu if we wanted." He says, grinning at him happily. Derek stares at him, feeling nervous and excited and shocked that Stiles wants this too.

"You know, I think I'm in the mood for that." He tells him. Stiles chuckles and waves the waitress over. Derek grins when he feels Stiles' foot pressing against his slightly and moves his foot closer, twining it with Stiles' under the table.

He has to hand it to his three interfering packmates, they finally got it right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://kimmi-watch.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and feel free to follow me.


End file.
